


Like Molten Lead

by imsoglitter



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alcohol, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Distrust, Enemies, Enemies and Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hotels, Kissing, Love/Hate, Meh, Rough Kissing, Suspicions, Swords, Whiskey - Freeform, does it count as kismesitude if it's not homestuck?, partial undress, tomato tomahto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: They're attracted to each other for all the wrong reasons





	Like Molten Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between books four and five for reference.

She slips into the hotel room using the keycard she had gotten in the mail with the letter, and glances around. The bastard has surprisingly good taste. And it’s a mortal hotel, which she wasn’t expecting. Smart, though. Less chance of getting caught. The clink of glasses from the next room over draws her into the kitchenette.

“Miss Low,” Sanguine drawls, his accent thicker than she remembers.

“Billy-Ray,” she responds with a curt nod. “You claimed this was urgent?”

“Wasn’t any other way you would have come, now is there? You want somethin’ to drink?”

“You got any Jack Daniels back there?”

“Woman after my own heart,” Sanguine responds, pouring two glasses and offering one to her.

“Save it, Sanguine.”

He pouts. “And here I thought we were friends, Miss Low.”

She scoffs, taking a sip. “I don’t know what we are, Billy Ray, but it sure as hell ain’t friends.”

“Seems like I’m wearing off on you,” he quips, topping off his own glass and sliding the bottle across the counter to her. She takes it after a moment’s hesitation. Some of her hair falls over her shoulder, and she tucks it back behind her ear.

“So,” he asks, “Is blond your natural color?”

In  less than a second she’s leapt over the minibar, hand against his throat, pinning him to the wall.

“Enough of the games, Sanguine. What are you getting at?”

He cracks a smile, hiding behind those shades of his. “There’s the Tanith I remember.”

“I’m warning you,” she says, drawing her sword out of it’s sheath a few inches.

“You’re beautiful like this.”

“Oh, is  _ that _ what this is about?” she says, letting the sword slide back. “You’re in the mood to play.”

“Can ya blame me?”

She places a harsh kiss on his lips, biting at them, and he reacts with the same amount of passion.

“Whaddya say we lose our weapons,” he suggests, as she comes up for air. “Don’t want this getting too deadly this time.”

“Not on your life.” she responds, dropping him to the floor.

“Does your detective friend know you’re here?” he asks, standing up.

“No one needs to know about this, Sanguine. And if they happen to find out, you can be sure there won’t be a this to know about any longer.”

“You’re acting like I want this to get out, sweetheart. You’re not the only one with a reputation to protect.”

“No pet names.”

“And what are you going to do about it, darlin’?”

She backs him up against the wall. “Nothing you’d enjoy, I assure you.”

He kisses her, more gently this time, and his hands slide down, disrobing her of her coat. Her muscular arms are tan, and he feels her fingers moving down his shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it open. He fumbles for the zipper at the back of her top, but she jerks away. “Not tonight.”

He sighs, but leaves it be. What they’ve got is fragile, and he’s not ready to break it yet.

Her hands wander up to his face, and pull away the sunglasses, revealing the two dark pits in his skull. “What color  _ were _ your eyes?” she asks curiously, tracing circles on the back of his neck.

“Like you’d care about that,” he says, hands drifting down to her waist.

“Indulge me.”

He sighs. “Brown.”

She cocks an eyebrow as if expecting more, and he  _ could _ give it to her, but he won’t. Not today.

“You’re infuriating,” she says, and he grunts in response as her nails trace sharp red trails across his back.

A sharp ringing causes her to pull back. She procures a cell phone from her pocket, and flips it open. “Hello? Hey Val… Well what’s he done this time? Mhm. And you want me to… Alright. I’ll be there in a few.” She slides the phone back into her pocket, and picks up her coat.

She turns towards the door.

“You know, I’ve got the room for the whole night,” he says.

“I’m sure you’ll find a use for it,” she responds, pulling her hair out of the coat so it spreads across her back. She steps out the door.

“Sanguine?” she says looking back. He’s got his sunglasses back on, but his shirt still hangs open. She steals a glance at his toned abs, and the scar that decorates them.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Don’t make this a habit.”


End file.
